kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sai Taku
Sai Taku was one of the Four Pillars of Ryo Fui. He was the highest ranked diplomat in Qin and was usually stationed in Yan. Appearance He was a tiny old man with white hair and a long beard. As an official, he was always seen in court robes. Personality He was highly intelligent and does not let anybody know what he was actually thinking. For example, he was one of Ryo Fui four pillars, his last work was to ensure the vision of Ei Sei’s unification of China. In the youth, he had hoped to forge a path that could alter China's future to reduce the bloodshed. However, he was disillusioned and was convinced such a path did not exists until he witnessed Ei Sei's tenacity and vision in You during Sei's coronation. Afterwards, he was convinced Ei Sei had the qualities of a king that appeared only once every 1000 years. History He was originally from the state of Yan. Decades ago, he was a chancellor under King Sho of Qin. He served under four kings of Qin and achieved great honors. Story Training Arc After the assassination attempt on Ei Sei, he along with the others in the Ryo Fui Faction came to court. During the meeting he told Sei, to hurry and mature because he will serve only those who are strong. After the meeting, he told Ri Shi that Ryo Fui was not trying to kill Sei that night, but instead tried to have some fun. Sanyou Aftermath Arc On his way back to Qin, he encountered Geki Shin and warned him of the danger in facing Ri Boku and Hou Ken. At the swearing-in of the new chancellors, when Shou Bun Kun was made chancellor on the left, Sai Taku told Ri Shi to be patient as his time will soon come to be a chancellor. Coalition Invasion Arc During the Coalition invasion he was sent by Shou Hei Kun to stop the state of Qi from invading Qin and was granted passage to see the king. Mentioning how peculiar the king was, Sai Taku states that it was the reason why they were granted an audience. In talking with Ou Ken, he hears what Ri Boku offered and agrees to double it if the Qi broke off from the Coalition army. After Ou Ken agreed, he left the rest to the military of Qin. Bureaucrats Job Arc Sai Taku had organised a meeting with the kings of both Qi and Qin. He did that completely on his own behalf, and surprised everybody in the Qin court with this action. Since he had to transport the king of Qi through all of China, he had to pay a bribe to Zhao for a save travel, stopped all the fighting on the Qin-Zhao border and allow their prime minister Ri Boku a meeting with the king of Qin as well. These actions were called treason by some of the officials, but Ei Sei agreed to the meeting and its conditions without hesitation. The meeting with the king of Qi was without any big prepartion, on a terrace with just one of Qins chancellors and Sai Taku accompanying them. It was Sai Taku that chose it should be Shou Bun Kun instead of Shou Hei Kun, what surprised both of them. In the meeting Ei Sei convinced Ou Ken of his way in conquering China, and Ou Ken offered to surrender if Ei Sei would keep his ambition until his armies reach the state of Qi. But if Qin would fail to do so, he himself would rally a second coaltion army to destroy Qin. When this meeting was over, it occurred, that Sai Taku did not answer anymore. His time had run out, but he finished his life with one of the biggest achievements. The verbal promise of king Ou Ken to Ei Sei, to surrender if Qin does not change its attitude. Abilities |t2=1st |2= }}Sai Taku was a skilled diplomat and was shrewd in how he approaches scenarios. He was old friends with the Qi king and was able to convince him to withdraw from the coalition army. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Politicians Category:Qin Politicians Category:Ryo Fui Faction Category:Four Pillars of Ryo